


Love and dewicious sweets

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Just izayois birthday fanfiction and what he does





	

Izayoi sighed as he woke up the clock he just unplugged flashing 6:28am 

Why was he up so early he groaned he had only gotten to sleep at 4:50am after being up all night working on the newest designs for his newest knife set and trying to avoid what today was 

Today admittedly was his birthday and he knew that ruruka his girlfriend of so many years would go all out 

He didn't mind her constant attention or her dewicious sweets but on his birthday he had always dreaded her over the top way of clinging to him and speaking too sweetly 

He was tempted to just fake being sick this year ,to stay in his room and wait it out but he already knew it would upset her and he didn't want her to cry 

Besides she had something big planned ,he knew like always because seiko was missing longer then usual and people he didn't know had begun to approach them more frequently 

This obviously left him on edge all week and he hadn't been able to sleep at all but he never let ruruka know for if she did she would only worry and he didn't want that 

Sighing he realised he wouldn't get back to sleep and went about his daily routine of getting ready 

After working on his design a little longer he left early to pick up ruruka from her room as always knowing that seiko probably wouldn't meet them there today as she would be busy with whatever ruruka had planned 

As he reached to knock on the door though it came flying open and an overly happy ruruka stuck herself immediately to his arm with an overly happy "good morning yoi!" he returned a small smile acknowledging her "good morning" he returns and she pouts 

"Aww come on yoi ,open up!" She says happily holding up a macaroon to his lips which he immediately accepts 

The sweet flavour spreads over his tongue and he relaxes just a little with the familiar taste 

He looks down and ruruka once again smiled cheerily up at him "lets go to the metal room today" ruruka says as izayoi begins to walk with her down the hall 

He sent her a glance down ,she must he wanting to avoid the kitchens then so he just nods "sure" he responds and she giggles squeezing closer to show her affection 

Although he wouldn't admit it he cherished these moments of her being so close dearly within his lovestruck heart 

They spent almost the entire day in the metal room ruruka sitting on the edge of the desk izayoi was working on to create his new set of knives carefully carving in the final details 

She had been there all day not complaining just swinging her legs ,talking softly and feeding him sweets every chance she got 

Izayoi had to admit he quite liked spending his birthday like this with her but he knew it was only a matter of time before things became like normal 

He doubted she would throw a huge party again she had done that the year before and had noted his sickness the week after 

No this year he knew it would be different and as a light knock on the door sounded ,one that could only belong to seiko he knew he'd be finding out just what right now 

He stood to answer the door but ruruka beat him to it and sure enough it was the small girl they called friend who entered 

He observed the two quietly and offered no protest besides a look when ruruka asked and then proceeded to tie a cloth around his eyes 

He trusted her despite the fact he didn't like this, he knew it would be easier to give in so with that he allowed the two to lead him down the hall 

The twists and turns doing nothing to confuse him as he followed a mental mind map within his mind knowing that when they stopped they were indeed before the kitchen 

He entered the room and stood in silence before ruruka leaned up and removed the blindfold from his eyes placing a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling back 

What he saw before him was a giant cake ,many other smaller sweets scattered around on the huge table before him and he gave a small smile as he turned to ruruka 

"You baked all this for me" she nodded and with a small mmhm she pulled him closer to the table 

"There's a cake it's got chocolate ,caramel and vanilla, macaroons of every flavour" she continued excitedly as she explained what was laid out on the table with excitement 

"Oh and seiko made you something special" she added turning as he blinked when he was handed a small box topped with a bow that was obviously rurukas idea as it sparkled pink 

After carefully opening it he picked up a vial of liquid observing it before looking at seiko "what is it?" He asked to which she shyly looked down 

"It's just something I whipped up ,it's basically just a concoction to keep your blades from rusting" she answers quickly "I hope you like it" 

He nodded in response as he carefully set the vial away with the others inside the box obviously appreciative of the gift 

Once he had set the box down ruruka grabbed the both of them and pulled them close snapping a quick photo of them all together

The next few hours were spent just the three of them much to izayois relief, talking and eating rurukas gifted sweets 

Finally at 8:40pm he was walking ruruka back to her dorm after having said goodbye to seiko 

He felt good as ruruka snuggled close to him in her usual position of clinging to his arm ,honestly he could say he had enjoyed this birthday 

They stopped before her dorm and as he went to leave ruruka grabbed his arm pulling him back and into a sweet kiss that tasted of candy and strawberries 

Another familiar thing he welcomed as he held her close "happy birthday yoi" she whispers softly as she draws back holding onto him 

"Why don't you sleep over tonight" she smiled and he too returned it as he responded "sure" clearly pleased with the prospect of getting some peaceful sleep once more 

As he entered the dark room all he could think about was how much he loved the woman in his arms and just how perfect his birthday had been because of her


End file.
